a walk in the garden
by moonchild
Summary: heero and relena have a chat about things. bit of fluff. my first pic. please r&r. thanx.


My first attempt at a 1xR fic.Please be nice, I know it sux.

WARNING: possible ooc ness, lots of fluff, a bit of language, and Heero x Relena pairing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or its characters.But, like many, I wish I did. 

SETTING: in a really big garden, after the endless waltz.

"Heero, what do you think of me?"

"Huh?" Heero was caught off guard by Relena's question.They were walking through some gardens, admiring and talking about the different flowers and plants as they passed, when Relena brought up her question out of the blue.

"Well, I know what high officials think of me, and I know what blood thirsty oz officials think of me, and I've got a pretty good idea of what the rest of the world thinks of me, but I want to know what you think of me," she finished.She sat down on a bench on the side of the path.

Heero kind of looked at her funny and sat down next to her."What do you mean?As in what sense?Just as a person?"

"Yeah, just in general.As a person, what do you think of me?" she urged.

"Um, I uh…I don't really know," he stammered.He sure as hell did know!He loved her.But that wasn't the answer that he was going to give her tonight.He doubted that she'd ever hear that answer from him.Then again, you never did know what the future held.But not tonight.

"So try to answer anyway," she continued, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Well, you are a good person.You're kind, smart, strong, devoted…" his voice trailed off, but his mind kept going, 'stubborn, beautiful, organized, unpredictable…everything I could ever want and more'

She smiled quietly, thinking how he must already know how she thought about him.

"So, since you brought it up, what do you think about me?"Heero asked, proving her thoughts wrong.

"Huh?Um, well, I suppose pretty much the way you described me.Your smart, strong, someone who can be counted on, noble…I think that you're a really great person," she finished.She loved him so much, how could he still not know?How was she going to tell him?Should she tell him?

An awkward silence settled over the two.'Maybe it will happen tonight,' Heero thought.He didn't know whether to be scared out of his wits or be completely overjoyed, but he was nervous enough to puke.Ha!Who would have thought…him, Heero Yuy: the perfect soldier, nervous over a girl.He decided to break the silence, "So, now what?" he asked.

"Huh?"She'd been so absorbed in her own thoughts of how to tell him, that she was almost startled.

"So, now what?Are there anymore things that you want to talk about?" he inquired.

"Um, well, there is one more thing.But it will probably change everything between us…" her voice drifted off.

"What do you mean?"She was nervous about something, he could tell.It wasn't very often that she got nervous, but when she did, it was almost obvious.

She was looking at the flowers and plants across the path before.Now she turned to face him."Heero, I love you.You probably don't feel the same way about me, but I thought that you should know how I feel about you."

Heero was in open shock.His heart was doing leaps in his chest.Of course he felt the same way about her!He'd only just been thinking about it constantly.'So now I suppose I tell her, right?Well, here it goes…'"Um, Relena?" his voice sounded sheepish as he tried called her attention back from the flowers again.But she didn't turn her attention back to him.Instead she just kept staring at the flowers.Was that a tear he saw in her eye?"Oh God, Relena.Please don't cry."It was his turn to hold her, now.And he did, he moved closer to her and took her in his arms, pressing her beautiful golden head to his chest and tried to sooth her.It was breaking his heart to see her cry."Relena, I love you too."

She lifted her head from Heero's chest to look at him."You do?" she asked stupidly when she could see it plainly in his eyes.There was no mask there anymore.Instead, there was a mix of love, admiration, and happiness in its place.

"Yes, Relena.I do."


End file.
